pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinky Boots
Kinky Boots is an demon and the younger sibling of Mini Skirt, another demon. A High Class Commander Demon, she is both the counterpart and rival of Go-go Boots History Though not as obessed with the RURRUS like her older sister or Scanty and Kneesocks, Kinky Boots believes in order and obessed with keeping peace, which makes her question herself if she's actually doing good. Though unknown who her family is besides Mini Skirt, it's implied that she also might be half-human, but not her sister. She tends to keep a calm and civil attiude, silmar to Kneesocks. It's also said that she enjoys sweet foods and tends to go to the local clubs to party sometimes. Personality A calm yet easily annoyed woman, Kinky Boots is a rather peaceful and nonviolent woman, preferring to only attack others if they attack first. She also has a strong sense of justice and does some outright heroic tings, like sercetly helping the Anarchy Sisters or the Arch Sisters(Pencil Skirt and Go-go Boots) or freeing a ghost from a plan of her sister. She also has a mutual dislike for her sister and tends to ignoreher, alot. She doesn't enjoy pain nor suffering or humilation to others, but tries to convince herself it's just a weakness. In truth, she's in denial wheither she should go on the good side or try to get rid of her "weakness" as she calls it and become a proper high class demon. She's also shown to quite snarky, constantly making witty banners and is very level headed. She also can be quite the tactic, setting up very good plans and able to disguse herself properly. She also known to be quite soft-speaken and sometimes smug, and has shown signs of mental instablity. Strong willed and stubborn as well, never giving up and never backing down no matter what. She also prefers to work without her sister's help and doesn't completely help the angels. She can also be a bit cocky and sassy, and not so modest about her abilites. However, she can be doubtful of her abilites, causing her to train harder and can be quite strict and harsh with herself. She also can be blunt, unknownly hurting others feelings. Appearance She's a red demon with a long, curved forehead horn, dark orange hair in a tight bun, pale red lipstick and a curved fang coming from her mouth. She also has a curvy figure and rather large hips, and wears an silmar uniform to the demon sisters except hers has pants and wears a black bowtie. She also has greenish yellow/ yellowish green eyes. Like the demon sisters, her demon outfit seems to be inspired by BSMD. Wearing her trademark kinky boots(now with spiked cuffs on top), she wears a halterneck leather top with a square shaped small hole in the middle, a pair of black skintight leather short shorts, two studded arm bands and fishnet thigh length socks. She also is shown in mutiple disguses, including a maid, a magican and a bishonuen male. During a vaction to the beach, she wears an black one piece with her top part strapless and her figure being show off. It's unknown what she wears to bed, but she can be seen with a fuzzy cuff on each of her boots and a reddish pink scarf during winter time. Abilites As Go-go boots counterpart, she can tranform her boots into guns. But where Go-go boots are SMGs, hers are assault riffles. She also can quite agile and flexable, gracefully avoiding attacks like they were no problem. Trivia *She tends to roll her rs like the demon sisters, about only once in a while *She has a slight love for bondage *She mentioned she had a crush on Stocking once *Kinky Boots are a type of BSMD wear *She enjoys reading manga *She gets embrassed when called a virgin *She could be considered an anti-hero, but its up to a person to think about it *Though she likes sweets, she has a dislike for muffins and tart. *Her favorite food are veggie dogs (a hot dog made with a meat like soy product) *She becomes easily bored and tired *Her actions are questionable at times *Her favorite form of music is Jazz. *Her English voice actress would be Meredith McCoy. Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Female Category:Footwear